kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The World God Only Knows Official Guide Book
is a guide book, released alongside Volume 23, of The World God Only Knows. The official title of this guide book is The World God Only Knows - The Complete Conquest Book on the Heroines of God (神のみぞ知るセカイ　神ヒロイン完全攻略ブック kami nomi zo shiru sekai - kami hiroin kanzen kouryaku bukku). The guidebook offers information and never-before-seen statistics on the 16 heroines and major characters, along with a synopsis of the Goddesses Arc with added insights by Keima Katsuragi. Also included is an overview on many of the minor characters, a list of common terms in the series, a short interview with the author Tamiki Wakaki, other in-story material and finally the one-shot, Koishite!? Kami-sama!!, which is where the whole series began. Main Character statistics Character Specific Info :Character Summaries and are by Keima himself. For '''some' of the characters, some of the info supplied is only in regards to the time during their alone.'' |-|Ayumi Takahara= |-|Mio Aoyama= |-|Kanon Nakagawa= |-|Shiori Shiomiya= |-|Kusonoki Kasuga= . I at first thought she lived a mannish and one-track mind lifestyle, but there hides inside her a feminine upperclassman who adores cute things." Profile Changes: *''None that are notable.'' Stats: All except her Sociability being High, She has Great Potential :"Only because Kusunoki holds an atmosphere that doesn't want her to get close to others, her sociability is low. But else than that, she has a beautiful face and body, great physical reflexes and stats with no spots of weaknesses." Personality: While She may seem Manly, She also has a Girlish Side to Herself :"From her assumption that she should take actions that are appropriate as the successor of the Kasuga-style martial arts, you can say the conduct she shows is manlier than men, which sometimes can be violent. But she also has a side which loves cute things." Kusunoki's Daily:Most of her Time Devoted to Training :"Since she is the successor of the Kasuga-style martial arts, in order to heighten her skills as much as possible, most of her time else than school is devoted to self training." *Sleep Time: Midnight to 6am (6 hours) *School Time: 8:30am to 3:30pm (7 hours) *Other Notable Times: **Training: 6am to 7:30am, 7:30pm to 11pm (5 hours) **Karate Club: 3:30pm to 6pm (2 1/2 hours) }} |-|Chihiro Kosaka= |-|Jun Nagase= |-|Tsukiyo Kujyō= |-|Minami Ikoma= |-|Tenri Ayukawa= |-|Rieko Hinaga= |-|Sumire Uemoto= |-|Nanaka Haibara= ! Sub-title: Never Surrender Slender Girl Heroine Summary: "The genius girl who loves Shogi. With the gift for Shogi she has attained, along with her efforts, she prides herself in a being undefeated. Personality-wise, she is determined and strong. But because of her defeat to Diana who was taking control of Tenri's body, a gap had opened in her heart." Profile Changes: *''None that are notable.'' Stats: With her Cute Kansai Dialect, She's a Head-Strong Girl Back from Abroad :"Her passion for Shogi has grown into her obsession in having matches against others. But, because she only values how good someone is at Shogi, her communication skills are rather low..." Personality: The Holder of Great Courage, not Retreating even when approaching Men :"She wouldn't mind going to other schools to play Shogi for the sake of training. Not concerning if her opponent is a man or woman, she only cares if they are strong in Shogi or not." Nanaka's Daily:Not even Sparring her Sleep, All is Sacrificed for the Sake of Winning! :"Although she already commits a lot of time to practice matches and study of Shogi, for the sake of her rematch with Tenri, she takes off even more sleep..." *Sleep Time: 4am to 7am (3 hours) *School Time: 8am to 12pm, 1pm to 4pm (7 hours) *Other Notable Times: **Shogi: 4pm to 6:30pm, 7:30pm to 4am (11 hours) **Meals (Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner): 7am to 8am, 12pm to 1pm, 6:30pm to 7:30pm (1 hour each) Unique Fact: *Nanaka and Kanon are tied for the least amount of sleep in their daily schedule at 3 hours. Nanaka's lack of sleep is due to her indulgence in Shogi, which consumes a total of 11 hours of her daily schedule! }} |-|Yui Goidou= Heroine Summary: "Daughter of the Goidou house, the famed family known for having the deepest history with the city of Maijima. A daughter heavily enclosed in a metaphoric metal box. Although her upbringing has been following the ways of her parents, she heavily feels that it all needs to stop. Although this should have been an easy conquest..." Profile Changes: *''None that are notable.'' Stats: By Default, She is a Well-Prepared Princess :"Pretty much a perfect "Princess." with a good upbringing and an attractive figure and face, her movements and mannerism are also graceful. She continues to live on under the stern expectations of her family pride and parents." Personality: Secret-Keeper of a Hidden Talent and Personality :"with excellent grades, she is a talented lady who has attended to many study sessions. Being in charge of the percussion in the Wind Instrument club, she had shown a glimpse of her natural talent for rhythm." Yui's Daily:Though She seems Elegant, The Princess is Actually Busy :"Although she is gracefully brought to school by a chauffeur, she is staying up late for high-class training sessions. And with her mother attending to these, she has no freedom of time." *Sleep Time: 11am to 7am (8 hours) *School Time: 8am to 12pm, 1pm to 4pm (7 hours) *Other Notable Times: **High-Class Training Sessions: 4pm to 8:30pm (4 1/2 hours) **Bath Time: 9:15pm to 10pm (45 minutes) **Study: 10pm to 11pm (1 hour) }} |-|Hinoki Kasuga= |-|Akari Kurakawa= |-|Keima Katsuragi= |-|Elsie= |-|Haqua= |-|Nora= Extras *Kanon and Yokkyun stickers. Omake Synopsis Trivia *The guide book features a simulation "game" for One Leaf, the game Yokkyun is featured in in-story. Keima and Yokkyun's "son" is shown as part of the game's True End. *The three devils (Elsie, Haqua and Nora) all don't have a daily schedule. This displays how they don't have a normal or consistant schedule. **Elsie on the other hand may have had an actual schedule during the earlier part of the storyline, but the significance of her schedule is more akin to only "sleep, school, and firetrucks". *There have been a few errors in the first print which was corrected in the second print of the book as stated on Wakaki Tamiki's blog as of mid-November 2013. Included among the corrected errors are inconsistencies in the characters' stats (not all characters had full 5's in their "specialty" category, when they all should have) and grammar mistakes. *A notable mention is that the statistic chart displays that the most sociable characters (with 5 "sociability") tend to lack strength in study skills (under 3 "studies"), whereas the most skilled characters in studying (with 5 "studies") have underaverage capability in socializing (under 3 "sociability"). **Keima and Elsie happen to be this exact example, as noted in their profile above (although they may not represent the true stereotype). Category:Kaminomi Extra Category:Collectibles